Bakery In-Love
by kaomojisama
Summary: Setelah impian Fleur untuk menjadi pembuat kue kandas karena kepergian teman-temannya, gadis itu memulai semuanya kembali di Kalos. Alangkah terkejut ketika kehidupan tokonya yang tenang berubah saat bertemu dengan seorang wanita misterius yang mengajaknya bertarung.


p style="text-align: center;"span style="line-height: 18px; text-indent: 0.5in;"Chapter One - Beyond/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongKaomojisama's:/strong I do not own pokemon, 'cuz /This fiction is pretty much boring and not that good, no canon at all and new system of things will be /Well, at least, enjoy./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;"Salju putih berjatuhan di daerah Hoenn, musim dingin memang sudah mulai mendatangi daerah tersebut. Walau bukan berada di daerah pegunungan dingin, Rustboro pun terkena timpahan salju tersebut. Namun, tak banyak orang yang kesulitan akan cuaca dingin tersebut, banyak tempat yang menyediakan kehangatan—termasuk rumah mereka sendiri. Contoh lainnya adalah sebuah kafe di kawasan tengah kota, Amity namanya./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;"Berawal dari sebuah bakery biasa yang seorang gadis bernama Fleur jalankan, kemudian berubah ketika teman-temannya datang untuk membantu. Sosok Felicity yang berjalan kesana-kemari di kafe, mengantarkan pesanan para pelanggan. Di konter bersama Fleur, ada Remia yang menyeduh berbagai jenis kopi dengan tenangnya. Bagian belakang toko yang berupa dapur kini ditempati Morpho yang memasak hidangan kecil dan Glen yang membantu Fleur untuk membuat kue, roti dan biskuit. Setelah kedatangan teman-temannya, toko Fleur berubah menjadi sebuah kafe yang cukup ramai./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Fleur, meja empat butuh satu porsi cheesecake—ada lagi, nyonya?" Felicity berteriak pada Fleur dengan suaranya yang lembut itu, kemudian kembali melayani pengunjung yang memesan. Gembira karena bosan sedari tadi, Fleur langsung membuka display dan memotong satu cheesecake yang ada. Baru saja akan berteriak memanggil temannya yang sibuk di tengah kafe, Felicity sudah bergerak cepat dan meraih piring yang sudah terdapat beberapa potong kue tersebut. Mata Fleur berputar dengan jengkelnya, siap mengumpat keras-keras jika tak ditahan oleh Remia di sampingnya./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Memangnya aku tak bisa berteriak apa?! Memangnya aku tak boleh berjalan keluar dari konter dan—" Mulut Fleur langsung disumpal dengan satu cupcake oleh Remia, gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang ia ikat ponytail itu meronta-ronta. Mengunyah kue itu dengan cepat dan menelannya, siap protes kembali. Namun, melihat satu kue kecil itu siap di tangan Remia, gadis remaja itu mengurung niatnya kembali./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Maaf, nanti kuenya akan kuganti." Kata Remia dengan suara yang lirih. Matanya tak tertuju pada Fleur sepenuhnya, namun kembali memandangi penyeduh kopinya./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Aku tak akan mempertanyakan itu! Kenapa kalian semua selalu mendukung Fel sih?" protes Fleur, tak peduli dengan pernyataan lawan bicaranya. Remia tak menjawab, hanya memutar jari telunjuknya pelan./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Itu karena—"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""ASTAGA JANGAN BENGONG SAJA, BEGO. PESANAN SUDAH MENUMPUK!" Sebuah suara terdengar histeris dan semakin lama semakin dekat, Felicity terlihat jengkel dan marah. Namun, entah kenapa suara marahnya itu bahkan terdengar lembut dan wajahnya masih tetap cantik jelita. Rambut cokelat panjangnya yang ia gerai dikibas, sebuah tanda tak baik jika dilakukan oleh Felicity./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""... He? Ada pesanan ya?" tanya Fleur dengan wajah bagai tertimpa batu seberat-beratnya./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""I-NI PE-SA-NAN-NYA, sayang." Petanda buruk lagi ketika Felicity sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata 'sayang' yang ditekankan di akhir kalimat. Sepucuk kertas kecil langsung diraih oleh Fleur dengan takutnya, ia baca dan langsung kerjakan secepat mungkin. Felicity lebih cepat lagi, mengambil semua yang sudah disiapkan Fleur. Gadis yang memiliki rambut cokelat itu langung pergi ke tengah kafe kembali, senyum kembali mengembang di wajahnya./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Kudengar Fel mengeluarkan suara cantiknya, ada kejadian apa?" Remaja laki-laki datang membawa nampan berisi beberapa kue jahe yang sudah dihias dengan krim manis, "ini aku ada kue jahe, baru coba buat setelah dapat resepnya."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Fleur lupa memberikan pesananan yang ia minta, singkatnya begitu." Kata Remia dengan tenang. Sosok Fleur agaknya jengkel ketika dialah yang sepenuhnya disalahkan. Laki-laki itu tertawa dengan senangnya./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Glen! Jangan tertawa dong!" protes Fleur, wajahnya memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa dia marah. Laki-laki itu berhenti tertawa, digantikan oleh senyum, menyodorkan nampan yang ia bawa pada Fleur. Gadis itu menerimanya dan Glen langsung pergi ke dapur dengan cepat./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Dasar Glen itu, membuat—TURUN PENCURI SIALAN, SINI KAU!" Seekor Slurpuff terlihat berada di atas konter dan memakan semua kue jahe yang ada di nampan. Nampan yang gadis itu bawa langsung dilempar ke Slurpuff itu. Berusaha lari, sekarang Fleur mengejar Slurpuff yang kabur itu. Sampai di luar, Slurpuff itu langsung berbalik dan tersenyum dengan nakal. Menggunakan giga impact ke arah Fleur. Tentunya, gadis itu langsung pingsan./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;"(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾉ /span/font͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾉ/span/font/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;"Kalos bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu dari daerah yang menguasai bidang mega evolution dengan baik, dengan peneliti ternama mereka sendiri terus fokus pada bidang tersebut. Maka memang tak ada salahnya jika sebuah seminar dan diskusi besar-besaran mengenai teori yang tak lama ditemukan itu berlangsung di daerah yang cukup eksotis tersebut. Banyak peneliti dari segala penjuru dunia datang, membawa informasi masing-masing dan terlihat bahwa mereka serius untuk mendiskusikannya. Senyum tak banyak yang terlihat di setiap orang yang lalu lalang menuju gedung pertemuan di Lumiose./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;"Acara tak mau ditunda, langsung segera dibuka oleh Professor Sycamore dan berlanjut oleh diskusi yang cukup intens. Kebanyakan memang berupa fakta yang ditambahkan deduksi masing-masing peneliti, topik pun sudah mulai berakhir. Kesimpulan segera dibacakan, "—Di sini kita setuju bahwa mega evolution adalah evolusi yang paling kuat dari evolusi lainnya?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Saya tak setuju," Suara yang dingin keluar dari sosok peneliti yang tiba-tiba berdiri, tanda dan etika berpendapat yang sebelumnya diberitahukan. Pembaca kesimpulan yang ada di depan mendelik ke arahnya, terlihat bingung. Orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik kepada orang di sebelah mereka masing-masing. Keributan memang tak dapat dipungkiri./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Ada evolusi lain yang lebih kuat lagi dan memang belum banyak yang mendiskusikannya. Tapi tetap saja ada karena saya melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri saat hal itu terjadi."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Mrs... Miranda, benar? Evolusi apakah itu? Bagaimana konsep sederhana dari evolusi tersebut, saya sendiri juga agak penasaran dengan deduksi anda." Bukan pembaca kesimpulan yang bertanya, namun sosok tinggi di bagian tamu utama. Professor Sycamore, berdiri tegak dan menghadap sosok yang tadi menyatakan pendapatnya, tak lupa memberikan senyum hangat./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Terima kasih, Professor Sycamore. Konsep evolusinya seperti mega evolution, bersifat tak tetap, namun merubah sebagian karakteristik pokemon itu sendiri. Bedanya, evolusi yang saya bicarakan ini menjunjung tinggi kepercayaan trainer dengan pokemonnya masing-masing dan tak diperlukannya perantara." Jawab sosok wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri, kini wajah datarnya dipenuhi oleh senyum simpul./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""... Konsep yang menarik, eh? Datanglah ke labku setelah ini, yang jelas kita harus menyelesaikan diskusi ini dengan cepat," Peneliti ternama Kalos, Professor Sycamore, memandangi sekelilingnya dengan cepat, "bagaimana kalau kita membuat deduksi bahwa ada yang lebih kuat dari mega evolution ini? Lagipula ada kata pepatah yang menyatakan bahwa dari yang terhebat pasti ada yang lebih hebat lagi."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;"Berdehem sebentar, "Jadi?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;"Banyak anggukan tanda setuju dan diskusi pun berakhir. Para peneliti mulai berdiri dan pergi keluar gedung dengan cepat. Wanita tadi pun salah satu yang mempercepat jalannya. Tetap, Professor Sycamore dapat mengejarnya untuk dicerca berbagai pertanyaan. Belum sempat berkata, wanita itu sudah menyela,/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Masih banyak yang belum kuketahui, aku akan mengadakan penelitian lebih dalam mengenai hal ini. Aku akan kembali setelah setahun atau lebih jika sudah ada informasi yang lebih baik. Selamat siang."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;"(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾉ /span/font͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾉ/span/fontspan style="font-size: 9pt;"Kalos, Year later.../span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Sepi ya..." Sebuah protes keluar dari Fleur yang duduk di depan tokonya. Faktanya Lumiose sangat ramai hari-hari begini, musim panas yang berisi para pendatang yang bermaksud berlibur. Hanya saja, tokonya yang berada di pinggiran tertutupi oleh toko-toko besar di sekitarnya./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Ah sialan, masa kita diberikan toko begini sih Slurpuff?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;"Slurpuff yang ikut duduk di sebelahnya itu terlihat jengkel atas keluhan terus menerus trainernya tersebut. Namun, pokemon itu tak bisa menyalahkan Fleur atas segalanya. Apalagi ia tahu bahwa trainernya itu sudah bekerja keras setelah kepergian teman-temannya. Gadis itu ditinggal sendiri dan harus terus berjuang./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Teman-teman juga sudah pergi setahun dan belum ada kabar... Fel pergi berpetualang bersama adiknya, Remia sakit dan dirawat di Unova, Glen pergi ke Kanto untuk alasan yang tak kutahu dan," Wajah Fleur tiba-tiba merah padam, "Morpho... HYAA! Kenapa coba harus mikirin cowok itu, A-KU HA-RUS MOVE-ON!"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;"Slurpuff bergumam pelan sambil memandangi Fleur yang terlihat tertekan, "HAA! COWOK ITU CUMA BIKIN—ah! Pelanggan lewat, selamat datang di toko—HEH, LIHAT DONG KALAU ORANG LAGI BICARA!"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Ah maaf, tapi aku sibuk." Ujar seorang wanita yang lewat itu, ia memakai sebuah dress putih pendek, strawhat dan kacamata hitam yang sekarang ia lepas. Fleur membatu saat melihat wanita itu, cantik sekali, pikirnya dengan iri. Cepat, Fleur menggelengkan kepalanya agar tersadar dari lamunannya./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Setidaknya belilah satu kue... Ayolah!" Fleur memohon dengan sangat, Slurpuff ikut memohon dengan bahasanya sendiri. Wanita itu terlihat bimbang sesaat, namun berubah pikiran ketika melihat Slurpuff selama beberapa saat./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Bertarunglah denganku, kalau kau menang, aku akan membeli satu." Kata wanita itu dengan tenang./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""KENAPA HARUS BERTARUNG DAN KATANYA KAU—oh ya, aku terima tantanganmu. Mau bertarung di mana? Lapangan Pokemon Center?" Fleur yang tadinya protes langsung setuju agar setidaknya ada keuntungan hari ini. Wanita itu mengangguk, Fleur pun menutup pintu toko dan menguncinya. Keduanya berjalan ke Pokemon Center yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dengan tanpa melihat satu sama lain atau mengeluarkan sepatah kata./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;"Wanita itu berdehem ketika mereka sudah ada di lapangan, "Satu lawan satu kan? Hawlucha!"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;"Seekor Hawlucha keluar dari pokeball wanita tersebut, wanita itu pun berpindah ke bagian trainer di lapangan. Fleur pun berjalan ke bagian trainer yang lainnya dan mengisyaratkan Slurpuff untuk pergi bertarung. Ketika kedua pokemon sudah ada di lapangan, kedua trainer mengangguk pelan./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Belly—"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Poison Jab sebanyak mungkin, Hawlucha!" teriakan itu memotong perintah yang akan dikemukakan Fleur. Hawlucha dengan cepat menyerang Slurpuff yang tak bisa berkutik lagi, Fleur tak secepat itu dalam meneriakan apa yang harus Slurpuff lakukan./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Menghindar! Ayo!" seru Fleur saat melihat Slurpuff sudah nyaris kehilangan semua energinya. Namun hal itu tak berguna, Slurpuff tetap diserang. Serangan terakhir Hawlucha membuat Slurpuff terlempar dengan tubuh yang terluka. Fleur yakin bahwa Slurpuff sudah menahan sakit yang luar biasa./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;""Slurpuff!" teriaknya histeris. Seandainya aku bisa bersatu dengannya, pikirnya saat merasa bersalah. Cahaya datang dari dada Fleur secara tiba-tiba, mengelilingi gadis itu dan pokemonnya secara menyeluruh. Pertarungan belum berakhir./p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0.19in; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"ToBeConstrong3/strong/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 150%;" align="center" /p 


End file.
